The Wedding
by jason429
Summary: Title says it all. John is the only thing own


The Wedding

On July 4th 2013 John Garcia purposed to Ada Wong. Ada said yes and they begin to plan for their wedding. These are the events that occurred from July 4th to July 28th.

John Garcia woke up the following day with his fiancé in his arms. Last night John purposed to Ada Wong on the forth of July. The alarm clock was buzzing like crazy and John was obviously too tired to shut it off. "I got it" said Ada. Ada grabbed her handgun from under her pillow and shot the alarm clock. "Thanks Babe" said John as he kissed his fiancé. "I thought today is your day off" asked Ada in confusion. "It is, no one is coming in today not even Rios I'm just going out for an early morning jog" answered John. "Oh in that case I'm going back to sleep" yawned Ada. "OK sweetheart I'll be back in a hour" said John as he finished getting ready.

John walked to the park to do his cardio exercise. Much to his disbelief he saw Rios Alpha and Bravo at the park. "Morning John" said Rios. "I have intel that you purposed to your girlfriend last night" said Rios. "Yes sir" said John. "Well congratulations John, and don't forget to give us a call for the bachelor party" chuckled Bravo. John chuckled at his friends. "Don't worry you guys will be the first I call" assured John. John Rios Alpha and Bravo began their jog around the park.

Meanwhile back home Ada was still sleeping when her phone ran. "Hello" said Ada groggily. "Hey Ada it's Helena" answered Helena. "Oh hey what's up" said Ada. Claire told me the news congrats" said Helena. "Thanks" said Ada. "Call me for the bachelorette party the girls and I will have very special planned for you (Déjà vu anyone)" said Helena. "Don't worry you will be the first I'll call" assured Ada. "OK bye" said Helena. "Bye" said Ada as she hung up. "Alright I'm getting up" said Ada to herself. Ada got up from bed made some coffee and decided to watch TV.

Back at the park John was about to go back home. He left the park and walked home. "Babe I'm home" said John. "How was your jog?" asked Ada. "It was ok I ran into the guys they said they want to throw me a bachelor party" explained John. "That's funny Helena called my a few minutes ago telling me she wants to throw me a bachelorette party" said Ada. "Isn't that a coincidence" said John. Alright let me take a shower and I'll make breakfast" said John. "Ok sweetheart" said Ada. John went upstairs to take his shower. As John was showering he noticed Ada joining him. "You never did say good morning" said Ada. "Oh I'm sorry about that" said John sarcastically. John and Ada began to kiss passionately in the shower. "How's that for a good morning" said John. Ada giggled at John as they continued to kiss.

John and Ada got their clothes on and made their way downstairs to the kitchen. John made Pancakes Eggs bacon and sausages. "For you my love" said John as he put their plates on the table. "Quite the gentlemen aren't you" said Ada. As they both ate breakfast John asked Ada about her love of butterflies. "How come you like butterflies so much" asked John. "It was more of a nickname for me it's been a part of me ever since" answered Ada. "How about today you and I get tattoos for us to remember each other by for the wedding" suggested John. "Sure" said Ada.

Later that day John took Ada to his local tattoo parlor. He knew the owner since he moved to Florida. "Hey John long time no see man" said John's friend and tattoo artist. "To long Tom way too long I want to introduce you to my fiancé" said John. "Ada this is buddy Tom" John introduced. "Nice to meet you Ada" said Tom as he shook her hand. "Likewise" said Ada. "What can I do you for?" asked Tom. "Ada and I want matching tattoos for the wedding. "No problem step into my office" said Tom. "What do you two want exactly?" asked Tom. "I want a crimson butterfly for me and Ada and give her my tattoos on her arms as well" answered John. Tom nodded and got to work. He drew a Butterfly on Ada's right arm and John's left arm. He also gave John's Boondock Saints tattoo on Ada's forearms. "All done and since you're my favorite customer you get half off regular price" explained Tom. "Thanks man" said John. "Anytime" said Tom.

John and Ada went back home. John remembered he should tell Connor and Murphy MacManus about his engagement. "Hey Connor and Murphy If you get this I'm getting married and you guys are invited call me when you can" said John as he left his brothers a voice message. "Thanks for the tattoos babe" said Ada as she kissed John. "You deserve babe" said John. "Don't worry I'm sure they'll call back" assured Ada. "Your right babe" said John.

Fast forward three days before the wedding. John heard a knocking at his door. "One second" said John as he made his way to the door. As he opened the door he was shocked to see who was there. "Connor Murphy?" said John in confusion. "We got your message sorry we were out running errands but congrats man" said Murphy. "Yeah so why don't we celebrate tonight you me and the guys party" suggested Connor. "We managed to get in contact with David Harper Woods and Alex" said Murphy. "I'll call Rios Alpha Bravo Chris Jake and Piers then" said John. "BABE" shouted John. "Yeah answered Ada. "The Bachelor party is tonight" said John. "OK I'll call the girls and tell them" said Ada.

Later that day John and the guys went out drinking at the bar. "Cheers to John for getting married to the woman he loves" said Bravo. "David and Chris you guys are married any advice for what I should do. "One word Commitment" said David and Chris in unison. "Anything else?" asked John. Don't be nervous on your wedding day keep cool and you'll be just fine" said Chris. Meanwhile Ada and the girls were out drinking. "So Ada how does it feel being engaged?" asked Claire. "In all honesty I'm really nervous" said Ada. "Don't be that's the last thing should feel" explained Jill. "Any other tips I should know Jill" asked Ada. "John must treat you like a queen" answered. The girls nodded in unison. "John already treats me like that" explained Ada. "Well in that case you got yourself a man" said Fiona.

The following day, John and Ada were out with their friends to pick out a dress and tux for the bride and groom. Later that day They all met up for Dinner for one last celebration.

Fast forward to the day of the wedding. It was almost noon as all of John and Ada's loves ones took their seats for the wedding. As John and Ada were getting ready both of them had butterflies in their stomachs. "You're gonna do great man you should be happy" encouraged Bravo. "Yeah man, remember what Chris and David said" encourages Alpha. John took in a deep breath and sighed.

As John Alpha Bravo and Rios were at the altar John noticed his brothers Connor and Murphy in the front row. John felt a little relived. As everyone rose from their seats Ada walked down the isle in her very beautiful wedding dress. John couldn't help noticed how beautiful she looked. Ada and John faced each other hand in hand. "You may exchange your vows" said the pastor. "Ada ever since the day we've met I thought you were the most gorgeous woman in the world and all I wanted to do is spend my life with you. I vow to demote my life to you. I won't rest until I know you're happy each and every day. Ada was crying with joy when she hears John's vow. "John this time together is the best I've had in a long time. I'm proud to been by your side every step of the way. I hope to stay by your side. You're my saint and I'm your butterfly. "Do you Johnathan Garcia take Ada Wong to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the pastor. "Why the hell not" answered John. "And do you Ada Wong take Johnathan Garcia to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the pastor. "Why the hell not" answered Ada. "Then I now I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" said the pastor. John and Ada kissed passionately and everyone applauded in awe.

At the reception everyone danced in celebration. John decided he and Ada should have the dance floor. John asked to play Signal fire by Snow patrol. It was their song after all.

"The perfect words never crossed my mind"

"Cause there was nothing in there but you"

"I felt ever ounce of me screaming out"

"But the sound was trapped deep in me"

"All I wanted just sped right past me"

"While I was rooted vast to the earth"

"I could be stuck here for a thousand years"

"Without your arms to drag me out"

"There you are standing right in front of me" (2X)

"All this falls away to leave me naked"

"Hold me close cause I need you to guide me to safety"

"No I won't wait forever" (2X)

"In the confusion and the aftermath"

"You are my SIGNAL FIRE"

"The only resolution"

"And the only joy"

"Is the faint sparkle of forgiveness in you eyes"

"There you are standing right in front of me" (2X)

"All this fear fall away to leave me naked"

"Hold me close cause I need you to guide me to safety"

"There you are standing right in front of me" (2X)

"All this fears falls away to leave me naked"

"Hold me close cause I need you to guide me to safety"

"No I won't wait forever" (3X)

As John and Ada finished dancing Tears began to fill up Ada's eyes. "From now on this Is our song" said John. "I love you John Garcia" said Ada. "I Love you to Ada Garcia forever and ever" said John. Ada thought to herself that Ada Garcia has a nice ring to it. John and Ada Garcia were ready to start their new lives together one step at a time.


End file.
